


Morning Becomes The Hansens

by ByronBlack



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Erotica, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Smut, dad/son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByronBlack/pseuds/ByronBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules Hansen wakes up to a familiar feeling in his loins...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Becomes The Hansens

Herc was pulled from somewhere deep in a dream by the immense sensation of sheer pleasure that irradiated from his lions. Almost on instinct, Herc spread his legs wide apart, Laying spread eagle on the bed. His body so willing and welcoming for the attention his cock was receiving. Herc tilted his head back; letting out a moan of ecstasy. Still half asleep, as he looked down to see that Chuck had crawled into his Daddy’s bed once again!

Chuck lie cradled in between his father's legs as he slowly began to kiss and caress his father’s giant nine inch cock!

There was a reason why his father’s name was Hercules. In Chuck’s eyes his father's body was a temple, and his cock the thing he worshiped. He rested his head upon his father's inner thigh, kissing and caressing his magnificent phallus!

Now a full grown adult in his early twenties the two of them had become lovers. Their special relationship helping to forge a strong connection that made them unstoppable when they fought Kaiju in their Jaeger!

“It’s a bit early for this, don’t you think?” Herc said in a low raspy growl.

“But I want it now, before we have to go down to the hanger for breakfast!” Chuck whined. He sounded like a spoiled brat. Herc never knew whether to give him a hug or a spanking. This morning, Herc thought he would take Raleigh’s advice! 

“Come here!” Herc demanded in a low growl. Herc climbed on top of Chuck. Pinning his arms behind his head, and planting a forceful but playful kiss on his boy's lips! “Tell Daddy what you want.”

“I want to feel you deep inside me!” Chuck told him.

Herc flipped Chuck over and pulled down his tight boxer-briefs. He spread his cheeks apart The feeling of his father’s tongue as it ran the length of his shaft. sucking his balls; licking his taint. teasing him before it finally began exploring and probing his tight pink hole. It was beyond words! 

Chuck’s hole was so tight. Herc spit on it and slowly opened him up. He stuck one finger in, then two!

“Fuck me!” Chuck pleaded. 

Herc always had a habit of giving Chuck whatever he wanted. Herc slid his cock deep inside him until his smooth muscular chest was pressed up against Chuck back, and he was balls deep inside him. He slid his cock in and out. 

Slow at first, so as not to hurt him. But Chuck so eager begged, “Come on old man! Fuck me harder!”

Slightly annoyed at his bratty attitude. Herc did as his son asked. He flipped him over onto his back. He lifted his legs over his head, pinned Chuck’s arms behind his head, and slammed his thick cock deep inside him! Fucking him as hard as he possibly could.

Chuck’s eyes rolled into the back of his skull. Herc let out a loud growl as his balls began slapping against his boy’s hole. 

“Yea Daddy, Fuck me till I cum!” Chuck screamed. 

“Yea take it!” Herc growled. He was getting close now. He could tell from the look of Chuck’s face that he was too. Chuck’s toes began to curl, and his whole body quivered as he felt that rush of pleasure run straight to his cock as he orgasumed.

Herc came shortly after. Planting his family seed deep inside his boy with a few final fervent thrusts! Herc collapsed beside him, out of breath completely exhausted. He wrapped his arms around Chuck who lie close, listening to his father’s heartbeat as he rested his head against his chest; basking in the afterglow of their love.


End file.
